


Useful

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 College Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Two speechwriters, seven collaborators, umpteen years experience among them and he goes out and nails it without any of us."





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Useful**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Please don't sue.  
**Summary:** "Two speechwriters, seven collaborators, umpteen years experience among them and he goes out and nails it without any of us."  
**Spoiler:** College Kids  


He's just gonna go out there and.talk a little? 

If Toby were here, he'd be flipping out right about now, he'd be.threatening to stab the President with a salad fork or something. 

But I'll be-.He's good at this. Better than I realized. Normally I'm about half-listening and watching Toby pace, thinking about how all the work I did on the speech is being unraveled in an extemporaneous nightmare, but he's. 

He's really good at this. Frighteningly so. 

This is how we won. I just didn't remember. 

Two speechwriters, seven collaborators, umpteen years experience among them and he goes out and nails it without any of us. 

So this is what's really important. Because I can write all day long and. make adjustments at Toby's insistence and rewrite drafts and give it to him minutes before showtime.And he's best on his own anyway. 

Well I don't know that I would say necessarily *better* on his own, but.even so. 

It's looking more and more like he doesn't really need us as much as he sometimes says he does. Like he doesn't really need any of us, I suppose. 

Toby and Josh vanish for a day and things go on. 

I do something other than write speeches for a day and he does fine. 

When I do write a speech he then blows it out of the water with his own-.I mean there was the thing I wrote last night that made Bruno call me a freak and made Mallory weak- (unfortunate rhyme, I'm losing my touch - you never want it to rhyme).but this is.phenomenal. 

Bruno says he's never seen anything like it in all his years in politics. And what's frightening is that I have and I just never realized it. 

I never thought that much about it. I was always too busy being concerned with what he was saying and not listening to how.how incredibly gifted he is. 

That's the part I couldn't do. I can write speeches but to do it off the top of my head and not being able to cross things out in the margins. 

He's amazing. 

But more and more I'm fearing I won't have a job soon. Only not because we lose the election; 

Because we win because of his speaking ability and not my writing. Because they realize I'm not as useful as I like to think. 


End file.
